


Homeworld: A gem YouTuber story

by GhostFedora



Series: YouTube gems [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFedora/pseuds/GhostFedora
Summary: YouTubers are missing left and right, leaving no evidenceWhen the Banana Bus Crew leader, Evan/Vanoss goes missing, it's up to SMii7y and Ohmwrecker to find out the truth





	1. Prologue: The crash

**Before we start, let me explain:**

**This story is (obviously) inspired by Steven Universe BUT won't follow the story! It'll have it's own events**  
**This story may have the occasional character fusion, so if you're not into a certain ship, I'll warn you pre-chapter so you can skip**  
**In some areas (mostly in approx. 2nd-3rd chapter) there will be fighting and the occasional violence**  
**Now that's out the way, let us begin! :3**

 

The crash (unlike other types of crashes) happened at a sudden and with no preparations. At least with other types of crashes, you get some sort of warning to GET THE FUCK OUT...but not with this. Not with YouTube.

"WHAT THE FOOK?!" A loud Irishman cries out as his whole monitor turns a darkish green.

"Jack, what the hell is going on?" A Swedish man can be heard through what seems to be a Skype call "I can't see any of the map anymore!"

"Neither can i, my whole monitor's green!"

"Green? Mine's yellow!"

"What?" Jack runs a hand through his short-ish brown hair in stress "Great, our monitors' fucked."

"Well, off to Amazon to get a new one!~" Felix chuckles, trying to lighten the mood.  
"Amazon? Really? E-bay's batter!~" Jack roasts back "Never trust-"

Both their screen suddenly went from the said colours to show a single diamond-like symbol with black in the background. Jack's was a white one, whilst Felix's was yellow.

"Ugh, Fe? You haven't got a weird diamond on your screen, do you?"

"I do."  
"Well?"

"Try clicking on it."

Jack hesitantly scrolls his mouse over to the symbol and clicks it. His monitor changes to show a neon turquoise background with a bunch of unusual words in a language unknown to both YouTubers. The screen almost went 3-D into a makeshift portal.

"FELIX!"  
"JACK!!"  
Both men cried out at the same time as the tips of their fingers somehow vanished into tiny pixel cubes and got sucked into the monitor. ***Think of it as the abduction scene from Pixels*** Both men screamed and tried to pull away, but eventually got fully sucked in, their PCs shutting down and leaving their recording rooms empty. Jack and Felix weren't the only two being affected by this, as many others got taken.


	2. Chapter 2: The crew shrinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/2 the crew's gone missing, as well as other YouTubers, and the others get suspicious.

**Well, within a few days, I've already intrigued some audience. So, I'm here to carry this on :3 enjoy~**

 

_1 week later, Canada_

VanossGaming sat at his chair, frowning at the sight on his monitor. Turns out another of his friends, Moo Snuckle, has disappeared as of this afternoon. his wife sent a message around the banana bus crew stating about his sudden vanish. 

"Great...that's 5 missing now." Vanoss sighs before pulling a small sheet of paper and writing down a 5th name on a short list.

MISSING CREW MEMBERS:

'MiniLadd (Craig Thompson)-19/7'

'Lui Calibre (Lui)-21/7'

'Cartoonz (Luke Patterson)-22/7'

'H20Delirious (Johnathan)-23/7'

'Moo Snuckle (Brock)-24/7'  **Random dates**

Vanoss stares at each name sadly. 5 members. That's nearly 1/2 of the crew within a week. He closes the sheet and tucks it underneath a black owl mug before opening Discord  **IDK what they use, but fuck it**  and starting a video call of a group chat with the remaining crew members.

**_IAMWILDCAT joined the call_ **

_**Daithi De Nogla joined the call** _

_**Terroriser joined the call** _

_**Basically joined the call** _

"Well?" A deep Irish voice was the first to ring out "Any good news?"

"Don't have your hopes up, Nogla." A higher-pitched Irish voice argued.

"Well, how are we supposed to know, Brian?" A slight African voice pitches in.

"Marcel, shut up, and just let Evan speak!" A pissed-off American voice shuts them up. "..the floor's yours."

Vanoss rolls his eyes "yeah, thanks Wildcat. Anyways, bad news-"

"Told you."

"Moo's missing too."

"WHAT?!" 

"you're fooking kidding me!"

"Why would he be kidding about that?!"

"Brock as well?"

"GUYS!" Evan cries out. "Look, we have to do something before we get captured as well. We each go to one of the places and see what could have happened. Brian, you go to Moo's. Wildcat, Mini's. Nogla, Lui's and Basically, go to Cartoonz's. I'll head to Delirious'"

"right."

"I'll start the car."

"Me and Nogla'll book flights now."

"Keep each other updated."

The voice chat ends as Vanoss begins looking up flights from Toronto to North Carolina. Just after booking, the Canasian gets a Skype call from his fellow Canadian SMii7y.

"Hey, Vanoss!"

"Yo."

"How's the search coming along?"

"Brock's missing too."

"shit, this is getting bad."

"Yeah. We're splitting up and searching at the crime scenes."

"So, you're gonna be away?"

"Yup, gonna go check at Del's"

"Oh. When ya leaving?"

"Tomorrow night. How come?"

"Well, Ohm's in town for the week and we just wanted to know if you'd be up for lunch tomorrow?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Cool. I'll come pick you up at 11."

"Alright."

"Later, man"

"Later."

The call ends, and Evan runs a hand through his hair.

"Better start packing."

Just as he's about to stand up, his monitor flickers and glitches before going a solid red. Vanoss' eyes go wide as his whole body tenses. This can't be happening. Not now. He grabs his phone and opens Snap-chat before setting up the camera and getting a timed video playing. The diamond symbol shows up, a pink one, and the Canasian clicks on it. The screen changes into a portal as the video is 1/2-way recorded. Vanoss shrieks in pain as his hands shift into tiny pixels and get sucked into the monitor portal. The video ends and sends to the banana bus crew chat as Evan gets fully sucked in. The monitor goes black, and the PC automatically shuts off, as if nothing happened.

 

**Well, that happened -_-' poor Vanoss. Next chapter, I'll most likely have a hint at what exactly happens to our dear YouTubers but IDK. But anyways, hope ye enjoyed, and I'll see you next time**

**Ghost~**

 

 


	3. Chapter 3: Discovery and transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMii7y and Ohm find a hidden secret in Vanoss' place and find a dark truth about the fate of their friends.

**Since you guys are liking this so much, I'm planning on doing a daily upload :D but there's no promise since school life will most likely distract me certain days. But for you guys, I'll do what I can :3 now, time to get dark~**

 

_Toronto, Canada-11:30AM_

SMii7y pulls up by Vanoss' house, Ohm attempting to call him from the passenger seat. The first thing they noticed was an open bedroom window with the blinds up. Vanoss never left them open, except when it's hot, but it was only about 7 degrees out. Why would he leave it open?

"Tyler just arrived at Mini's, said he left the back door open."

"Why would he do that?"

"He wouldn't." 

"Weird" Smitty pulls out his own phone to read the Discord chat. "What the fuck? Why would Cartoonz randomly leave his fridge open?"

"It seems to have a pattern: anyone that gets captured leaves behind a kind of clue, a sign to show something's wrong."

"If that's the case..." Smitty looks back to the open window before gasping "VANOSS!" Both men race out of the car into Vanoss' house, straight up to his recording room.

 

"Shit, he's gone!! ...Ohm?"

Ohm pulls out a small sheet of paper from under a black mug. On it was a short list stating the names and dates of their missing friends' disappearances, from Mini's 1 week ago to Moo's yesterday. Ohm grabs a pen and adds to the list:

'Vanoss (Evan Fong)-23/7'

before putting the sheet in his pocket.

"Now, let's see what we can do about finding Evan."

Smitty nods and sits in Vanoss' chair, turning on the PC. Instead of booting up normally, though, the screen shows a solid black background with only 3 apps installed. The first looked like a security camera, the second seemed to be a hacking program and the third was a kind of settings tab.

"What the fuck?"

"Try the camera icon, first."

Smitty nods and clicks on the icon.

_**Monitor.exe loading...** _

_**25%** _

_**50%** _

_**75%** _

_**100%** _

_**connecting to monitor 1...** _

_**connected.** _

_**viewing monitor 1...** _

A new tab pops up, showing mini's webcam view where Wildcat sat at his desk, randomly scrawling notes on a scrap piece of paper. It seemed like he was in a panicked rush, most likely trying to find some research on Mini's whereabouts.

**Mini and Wildcat will be a valuable pair in the second book :3**

"Jesus. I've never seen him this stressed."

"Yeah...but we shouldn't watch him."

They quickly close the tab and went back into the main 'desktop'

"So that's how the kidnappers accessed each PC and took our friends."

"Hmm...try opening the settings. Maybe we can change the monitor screen."

Smitty moves the mouse to the setting and clicks to open it:

**_Settings:_ **

  * **_Audio_**
  * **_Brightness_**
  * **_Emergencies_**
  * **_Video_**
  * **_Monitor_**
  * **_Password_**



****

**_Back         Monitor:_ **

  * **_Add new_**
  * **_Locate_**
  * **_view saved_**
  * **_Edit_**
  * **_delete_**
  * **_switch_**



****"Which one first?"

"Try 'view saved'"

On the monitor, 6 different saved monitors, all of them being the ones of their missing friends. Smitty and Ohm could see all the other members each looking for clues to find the others. 

"Nothing too useful here"

"...try 'switch'?"

When the switch ability was triggered, the whole desktop changed. The background was now a light turquoise with a big diamond split into 4 smaller versions. The top one was white, the left yellow, right was blue and pink was at the bottom. The once English language was now changed to one neither could translate or even identify a single bit. 

"Well...that's new."

"Maybe try the camera now."

The camera icon was re-clicked to show a sort of mad-scientist lab, filled with complex and weird machinery with a huge single piece of equipment looming over a single table. Strapped to that table was the oh so familiar Canasian.

"Evan!"

"Ohm, no need to shout! It's not like he can hear us!"

Evan was only half-conscious on the table, trying to escape with little success due to his weakened movements. 2 thin tubes were sort of plugged into either side of his neck. One was clearly draining out his blood from his body to an unknown location, whilst the other was pumping a sort of jelly-like white substance back into his body as a sort of blood replacement. The weird substance was actually  _making Evan's whole body go white!_  

"What the fuck, Evan?!"

"Holy shit!"

"He looks like a human statue!"

"What are they doing to him?!"

_"Ah, you're awake!~"_ A perky voice rang out as a short figure stepped into the room from the shadows. A young girl, about 9 or 10, with short blue hair sticking out at the ends and a bow at the top, business-style dress and a tiny ocean-blue wings behind her back. There was also a teardrop-shaped light blue gem on her stomach, shining slightly in the blaring yellow light.The girl flew up onto the table and stood next to Evan's cuffed ankle. Length-wise, she only went up from his ankle to his knee."

~~~~"Who the hell are you?" The Canasian spat out, still struggling.

_"Oh, how rude of me~ My name is Aquamarine. You are?"_ She stood on top of his chest, staring down at his face with one of the biggest smirks ever.

"Vanoss."

_ "Real name, please." _

"Why do you need to know?"

_ "Because, I do, Now then, Mr Vanoss, shall we try again?~" _

"No."

Aquamarine huffs and roughly stamps her foot on Evan's chest, causing him to hiss in pain

_ "Stubborn one, huh? Well I dealt with one like you only 2 days ago. He had a weird laugh and kept calling himself..Delirious?" _

"Delirious?"

_"Yeah, that's it! Hmm..."_ Aqua leans a little closer to Evan's chest, almost inspecting him. _"Now that I really think about it, he DID mention a "Vanoss when I was shifting him over~"_

"You did what?! You bitch, let me out!" 

_ "Hey now, VanVan, no need to worry your pretty little head~ He's fine, just as the rest of your friends are, BUT I'll doubt you'll ever see any of them again~" _

"What?! No!!"

_ "Can't help that sugar cube~ hmm... ...! now I think about it, I do believe there is someone else in your sector. I think his name is...Cartoons?" _

"Cartoonz!"

_"Oh, with a Z instead of S! I get it!"_

"But what did you mean by 'sectors'?"

_ "Well, we have 4 sectors of the 'Diamond authority' which we all fall under and serve. We are all made to serve one specific certain role, every gem, every cut knows what to do. There's the white sector, yellow sector, blue sector, and pink sector where we are now and where you'll serve your duty!" _

"As much as that actually sounds really cool, I'd rather go home and carry on YouTube"

_"Sorry, love, but you're not leaving~Now, enough with the chit-chat. We've got to get you and the others presentable for your diamond's next week!"_

"Presentable?"

Aquamarine giggles and flies up to a lever connected to the huge machine hanging over Evan, smirking as she flips it. 2 long robotic arms dangle down, along with a tube thing shaped like a glass. One of the arms pins down Evan's right shoulder whilst the other goes over to a smaller table where a bunch of spaces lie. The arm picks up the triangular shape and attaches it to the glass-like tube before pinning down Evan's other shoulder. The Canasian struggles all he can, but gets next to nowhere progress-wise.

_"Just keep still, and try not to scream~"_

The larger tube slowly lowers and positions itself on top of Evan's collarbone.

"P-Please don't do this!"

_"Sorry, Vanoss, darling~ but rules are rules. Enjoy~"_ Aquamarine blows a kiss at the Canasian before fluttering out of the room with a smirk.

"Bitch." Evan mutters before freezing, as the machine just above him creaks and hisses "W-What the fu- AGH!!!!!!" A sudden jolt presses down hard on Evan's chest, causing him to cry and shriek in pain

 

Meanwhile, Ohm and Smitty were frozen in shock from the scene. They are seeing their best friend in killing pain yet are helpless for aid.

"Oh my god..."

"Evan..."

The machines pulled away from the Canasian's body, heading back to their original places. Evan can only squirm and twitch as his voice is empty of screams. His white body was now going to multiple shades of red with patches of black. His clothes now assembled to mirror that of Vanoss' GTAV outfit with the red jacket and black jeans, but his eyes were now a deep, dark Orange, almost red . The occasional pink diamond showed up on his knees and shoulders. When the change was FINALLY done, Vanoss passes out on the table. Fully visible is a red and dark orange triangular gemstone on his collarbone, right where the machine was.  **Basically an upside-down Peridot stone with a sapphire interior design.**

"That was...holy shit"

"We have to save the others before this happens to everyone. Including us"

Smitty nodded and shut down the PC.

"Don't worry, Evan, we'll save you soon."

 

_Unknown area_

_ "Oh, Toonzy?~" _

"What do you want?"

_ "I brought you a friend!~" _

Aquamarine was carrying Evan's unconscious body with her gravity wand up to a single cell big enough for 2 people. Another red gem, one with the hood up to cover his face, leaned against the back wall facing her. His coral gem was only just visible on his own cheek underneath the shadow of the hood. He lifts his head slightly to look at the figure above Aqua, and his eyes go wide.

"Vanoss? NO!"

_"Yes, Vanoss!~  At least you're not alone anymore!~"_ Aqua opened the cage and dropped Vanoss onto the man's lap. He wrapped his arms protectively around the Canasian and holds him close.  _"Awww!~ I ship it!"_

"Just piss off already."

Aqua rolled her eyes and smirked before fluttering off. The man in the hood pulled down his hood and turned so his back was facing the cell bars. 

"Don't worry, Evan...I won't let them hurt you anymore"

The Canasian's eyes gently fluttered open, staring up slightly to meet the man's matching red eyes

"...C-Cartoonz..."

He smiles and cuddles closer, relieved to finally see one of his missing friends.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you go. Evan's fully changed, we know where Delirious is and Cartoonz is going full protective father mode. 
> 
> As for Wildcat and Mini, in the second book, they'll have a really big role. As for this, the main characters are gonna be Evan, Johnathan, Smitty and Ohm with Cartoonz and Aquamarine as secondary-main characters :3
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter!  
> Ghost~


	4. A/N 1: chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little A/N

**hey Guys!~**

**first off, thank you so much for 200 reads and 20 kudos in 3 DAYS! Holy shit, that’s crazy! I can’t thank you guys enough to pay you back, and I’m so glad so many of you enjoy this little idea I came up with :3**

 

**as for chapter 4 tonight, it’ll be done a little differently than the others. Chapter 4 will actually be in 2 parts as it’s just too long for a single part. I actually pre-write these at school and 2 A4 pages later, I’m only just 1/2-way through. So later I’ll get part 1 out, and hopefully by tonight, I’ll get part 2 our as well. Either way, I’ll see you guys later tonight,**

**Ghost~**


	5. Chapter 4 (part 1): new powers and escaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan and Luke escape from the cell to one of the other 3 sectors in a hope to find any of their friends

_Pink sector holding cells_

 

Cartoonz and Vanoss held each other close, trying to stay warm in the below-freezing metal cell. Cartoonz's cheek was nestling in the crook of Vanoss' neck, causing the 2's new red gems to slightly rub against each other. As much as the lack of skin-to-skin contact was uncomfortable for the two, neither actually pulled away, as the power of the cold was overcoming any thoughts of wanting to move.

"F-fucking hell!" the Canasian shivered, pulling Luke even closer "How d-do they n-not f-f-freeze?!"

"I-I don't know! ...Evan?"

"Yeah?"

"How are you getting warmer?"

"What?"

Cartoonz looks up slightly to meet Evan's eyes  **OH MY GOD THIS SOUNDS LIKE A VANTOONZ FANFIC WTF?!** but tenses up and pulls away when they locked. Evan's eyes were literally glowing fire red with translucent red smoke flowing from the sides of his face.

"What the fuck?!"

"Ugh, Cartoonz? You OK?"

"I should be asking you that!"

"Why?"

"Dude, your eyes have gone completely red!"

"What?!"

Vanoss gently puts Luke on one of the cell beds before rushing to the mirror above the sink.

"Holy shit!"

The Canasian gently reaches out to his reflection, but pauses.His hand was coated with a strange Orange paint that fades with his now red skin at the wrists, fading to yellow at the tips of his fingers. It honestly looked like flames were patterned all up his hands.As he experimentally placed a single finger on the glass, it began to burn and melt around his finger outwards until his whole hand was coated in thick flames that surprisingly didn't burn his skin at all.

"Oh my god, you have fire powers!"

"...We could use this to escape."

"How?"

"You may want to stand back for this."

Cartoonz nods and moves beside Vanoss with a puzzled look. The Canasian then moves his hand to face the metal bars.

"Ready to run?"

"Why would I-"

Vanoss suddenly closes his eyes and concentrates. A small fireball forms from the flames in front of his palm before growing to the size of a beach ball. Vanoss fires the ball, causing 1/2 of the metal bars to completely from the impact.

"Holy shit!"

"Now, we run!"

Vanoss grabs Cartoonz's before sprinting through the gap easily big enough for 2 people to fit through. Down endless corridors, following a particular hung on the walls.

"Vanoss, where are we going?"

"Away from that stupid cell! We have to warn the others and make sure this doesn't happen to anyone else!"

"But-!"

Vanoss ducks behind a wall near an open doorway, pulling Cartoonz behind it.

"You really need to stop doing that."

"Shh...! Aquamarine's in there."

Cartoonz peeks around the corner and sees, as Evan said, Aquamarine talking to a whitish-grey gem in front of what seems to be a ship shaped like a hand.She's holding a small crate filled with a few different gems all shades of white, grey and black, but with a stray green gem at the top.

_"As you can see, miss Quartz, these are the finest stones made. Perfect for the newbies."_

~~~~ "Newbies?"

"You don't think they mean the others, do you?"

"Let's hope not."

 ~~"As much as I can see the rather beautiful quality, I must question this particular gem"~~ The mysterious grey gem Quartz picks up the green gem, gently rubbing her thumb over the smooth surface.  ~~"This better not be defective."~~

_ "Oh, I'm sure it's just a simple mix-up between the sorting of the courts or something. All I got told was that this belongs to one from your court." _

~~"Well, as much as my diamond will most likely oppose, it'll have to do."~~ Quartz puts the gem back into the crate and takes it from Aquamarine. Evan and Luke sneak onto the hand ship from the back 'wrist' entrance and hides in the back storage unit, unnoticed by either gem despite their obvious red colour palette.  ~~"My diamond sends her thanks"~~

_ "No problemo~" _

Quartz nods her head in respect before turning and heading back into the ship by the palm. Aquamarine flutters to the doorway and waves them off as the ship speeds off into space back to he white sector. She giggles and flies back to the holding cells.

_ "Oh, Toonz!~ VanVan!~ How are my fave ge- What the?!" _

She was face-to-face with the melted bars of the empty cell. She races over to the control room and sounds an alarm. 3 Amethyst soldiers storm in and line up in front of the door, their arms making a diamond symbol on their chests.

 ~~ _"Amethysts cut 38T, 39G and 40F, ready for your command."_~~  

_ "Two gems, a red beryl and an Andesine, have escaped from their cell. Find them and bring them to me." _

~~_"Yes, ma'am."_ ~~

The 3 Amethysts stormed back out into the corridors, whilst Aquamarine stayed behind in the control room on one of the monitors.

 _"Now, let's see who would do next..."_ Her mouse clicked on the same screen of Mini's webcam that Smitty and Ohm were previously on. Wildcat had fell asleep at the desk, dry tears clearly on his cheek.  _"Perfect~"_

 

_Meanwhile, on the ship_

"Alright, we've landed." Cartoonz stood up and stretched, his back silently popping "Where now?"

"Let's just find any of the others that could be here and get the fuck outta here."

The two snuck out the ship from the same back wrist entrance down a corridor leading to a row of lab-rooms similar to the ones they had been 'changed' in, but white instead of Pink. Each room looked exactly the same from the open doorways, except for the far right room, that was twice the size and had twice the equipment in. 

"Nothing here."

"Where to next, man?"

"We can either go left at the end or-!"

~~~~"Fooking let us go!"

"Man, you have a fucking tight grip!"

Vanoss and Cartoonz race into the largest lab, hiding in a locker-style cabinet big enough for the both of them. There were conveniently-placed slots at eye-level on both doors in front of them, so they could easily watch without getting spotted. Through the slots, they could see Quartz stroll in with 2 figures hanging on her back by wrist chains over her shoulders leading to the holder around the gem's neck. Both figures were solidly dangling above the floor, struggling with all their might and yelling out in familiar Irish voices.

"Oh shit, Brian...!"

"When did he get taken?"

"I don't know, but have been recent."

"Yeah...wait, how is she so damn tall...?!"

"Damn. Brian's about 5'11 or 6ft, yet she's at least 5 inches taller than him!"

"But, who's the other guy?"

"Dude, that's Jack."

"Jacksepticeye? He went missing over a week ago, why are they only just trying to do it now?"

"I don't know...I don't know."

~~"Now then, you two. Let's get this over with~"~~

 

**AND I'll leave you on a cliffhanger!~ >:3 heh heh heh, I'm so evil. But anyways, someone asked on what happened to Felix and Jack so I did this bit. The reason why it'll be different for you is where they're having the gems and how it'll be a lot more GORY because of that place. This was too long for 1 part, so the second part will most likely come out tomorrow :3  
**

**Anyways, until tomorrow, I'll see ya dudes later!**

**Ghost~**


	6. Chapter 4 (part 2): new members and grouping up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Brian are the next to change, but why was it so gory?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:
> 
> THIS CHAPTER HAS GORE!!

**Well well well, here we are again with part 2 of chapter 4! Last we left off, Vanoss and Cartoonz are hiding in the lab where Jack and Brian are about to be "changed". But before we start, I must warn you...**

**...**

**WARNING! THE FOLLOWING SCENE WILL HAVE SOME GORE IN IT!!**

**Now that that's over, let's begin!~**

 

"W-what do you mean by that?"

"And why do I feel like I should be scared?"

Quartz chuckles darkly as she straps Jack down to the right-hand table.

~~"Do not worry, boys~ This may sting, but it'll all be over soon."~~

She then goes over to the small crate Aquamarine gave her and picks 2 gems: the stray green gem and a dark grey/black gem. Brian was still hanging on her back, kicking and squirming with all his might. 

~~"Stop moving."~~

"Then let me go!"

~~"I can't do that yet."~~

The white gem then turns and attaches the green gem onto the end tube of the machine above Jack's head. Upon the click of attachment, the robotic arms sprung out and pinned each side of the Irishman's neck, just below the jawline. 

"Wait a minute, why isn't she using the stuff Aquamarine did on us...?"

"Maybe they just do things differently here than at the place we were at."

"Owch."

The two red gems went back to watching watching the soon-to-be-gruesome scene in front of them.Brian was now pinned down by the same robotic arms on the left table besides Jack, the two Irishmen had their heads tilted to stare at each other worriedly. 

"This is gonna hurt, isn't it?"

"No doubt it won't."

"Well, I'm slightly relieved I've got a friend here to help me through it."

"Thanks, Jack. Team Irish?"

"Team Irish."

Their pinkie fingers linked over each other as they both shared a small smile. The second gem were secured in and the Irishmen's head were forcibly turned to face straight at the machine above them.  **TerrorEye anyone?~** The 2 digits were tightly clinging to each other, the fingers going white slightly from the pressure of staying glued together as the monstrosity whirred and creaked to life. 

~~"Cute. Trying to comfort each other, even though this'll be the last time you see each other."~~

"Fook you".

"Team Irish for life, bitch!"

~~"Well, all I can say is good luck~"~~

Quartz smirks as she hits a button besides the familiar switch for the main machines above. 2 sets of metal devices swung down.

"Wait, they didn't have those for us...!"

"Luke, keep it down, or we'll be heard...!"

The first device looked like an ice-cream scoop, but had a small pair of scissors sticking out underneath. The second pair was simply a small pair of forceps.

~~"Before we can insert the gems, a little "Operation" must be done to make space."~~

The forceps reaches down and holds Jack's left eye open, the other doing the same to Brian's right.The scooper then lowers and steadies itself on the top of the open eyes. At this point, the 2 Irishmen had their free eye squinted shut, their pinkies cutting off some blood supply from squeezing each other closer.

~~"Now keep still and it'll all be over soon."~~

"Yeah yeah, we get it!"

"Shut-haughaghagh!!!" 

**GORE STARTS HERE!!**

The scooper suddenly starts digging under their eyes, blood and tears rushing down their cheeks like Niagara falls painted shades of red and white clear liquids.Both Irishman were screaming out, crying for relief from the agonising pain. All Vanoss and Cartoonz could do is hold onto each other and try not to gag or cry at the scene in front of them. Quartz was just watching from the controls, smirking in satisfaction from their pain, like a sadistic killer watching their victims bleed out before them. 

"Oh my god...!"

"Who the fuck would anyone do that...?!"

"I don't know, but that is just heartless!"

But little did they know, the situation was only going to get worse from there.The scoops began jiggling and digging deeper into the socket, now fully under the eyeball. At this point, \Jack and Brian were close to passing out, as their eyeballs were slowly being PULLED OUT OF THE SOCKET! There was a quiet snap as the scissors cut the eye free from the nerves behind it and the eyes were fully lifted out of the sockets, leaving nothing but an empty black hole on their face. 

"Fooking hell...!"

"What...did you do to us?!"

~~"I cut your eye off."~~

"...!"  
"...!"

Both Irishmen froze up majorly, fully holding each other's hand hand in a death grip. Quartz then pulls the lever to turn on the main machine, smirking.

~~"Now, we can add the gems~"~~

The main machine tubes lower and place themselves on the Irishmen's empty sockets.

~~"Ready?"~~

~~~~"Like we ever would be!"

"Sarcastic bitch."

~~"Trust me, I get that a lot from you humans. I'll be back later to take you to your cells."~~

Quartz then strolls out of the lab, cape swaying with each proud step as the chains remained hanging over her shoulders and down her back.Jack and Brian cried out, practically death-squeezing each other's hand from the pain of the gems being inserted into the empty sockets. Their skin and body went automatically to the respective shades of colour to match the new features added: green for Jack and grey/black for Brian. Cartoonz and Vanoss, meanwhile, were trying not to vomit as they held each other close.

"Oh god!"

"And I thought it was painful for us!"

**GORE ENDS HERE!!**

The red gems looked back at their friends, seeing that the machines had gone back to 'sleep mode', leaving the now unconscious Irishmen strapped to the tables. Their hands were now loosely held together.

"alright, let's get them out of here ASAP before she comes back."

Vanoss nods as the two snuck out the cabinet besides Jack. The Irishman's green gem was now in place of his left blue eye, any leaking blood still coming out going from a natural red to a darkish green. Evan sighs, unbinding his wrists and ankles from the restraints as he gently pulls his limp hand away from Brian's weak grip.The Canasian puts the slightly shorter man on his back, carrying him piggyback style. Cartoonz had done the same, having Brian on his own back as they were the taller pair of the group.

"ready?"

"ready."

The two gems childishly smirked at each other before racing out of lab, down the corridors back to the ship, as if their current situation wasn't really happening. Within seconds, they returned to the back entrance of the hand ship they snuck aboard.

"Beat ya, Owl boy!~"

"You cheated, you American bitch!~"

"Fine, I'll let you take that win~ now, ladies first~"

"Fuck you~"

The Canasian smirked more at his American partner in gem crime as he got into the ship, laying Jack against a wall in the main compartment area. Cartoonz got on too and placed Brian next to the Irishmen, wrapping a patched blanket over the two to keep them warm.

"Now then, where's the pilot room around here?"

 

**SO sorry for the late upload! I was playing a game with mates and had to go visit my Nan. But there you go, Vanoss and Cartoonz have a ship and a group forming. As for this weekend, I'll most likely not upload because I've got shit to do. But anyways, I'll see you on Monday! :£**

**Ghost~**


	7. Chapter 5: Taking off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack, Brian and Luke try to figure out how to fly the main ship

**Heyo peeps, Ghost here~**

**First of all, I know today is a shorter chapter, but I have a headache at the moment so I'm gonna update this then go to bed.**

**Second of all, I didn't bother with the dialogue effects but IDK if I'll keep it or not :/ your call**

 

_White hand ship, storage room_

Jack groans quietly, shifting slightly with half-open eyes. His head was resting on Brian's shoulder with a patched blanket around the 2 Irishmen's backs, swaddled around the front to enclose them in a sheet of warmth. Vanoss was asleep in the corner ahead of them, his classic red jacket around him as a makeshift blanket.

"Ugh...fook me" 

Jack runs a hand through his brown bed-head, but pauses when he sees the palm of his hand was a darkish green

"What the hell?! Holy shit!"

The Irishman started to panic a little, seeing his whole body all different shades of green, both bright and darker blends. Rips on his almost-black jeans had white pattern underneath. He then remembered the earlier events with a small sharp intake of breath, reaching up to check his left eye. His fingers brushed against a cold, smooth surface as a single pale-green tear rolled down his cheek. It wasn't a nightmare.

"It wasn't a dream...?"

"It wasn't."

Jack looks up slightly at the now-awake Irish partner besides him.

"Hey."

"Top of the morning."

"How's your eye?" Jack's eye gazes over to Brian's, then over to the darkish-grey gem in the other socket opposite his.

"Numb."

"Same."

The two Irishmen stood up, stretching with a yawn.

"We should find a bathroom."

"Why?"

"You've got green shit, on your cheek."

"Same with you, but you've got grey on yours."

"Then let's go."

"How the fuck do you fly this thing?!" Jack and Brian jump slightly as they hear a faint yell down the corridor. 

"Was that...Cartoonz?"

 

_White hand ship, main control room_

"How the fuck do you fly this thing?!" Cartoonz banged his head on the panel monitor in frustration. For the past 2 hours, whilst the others were asleep, Luke had been attempting to get the ship into flight, but had been failing miserably. 

"Cartoonz??"

The American lifted his head ands turned in the white spin-able chair to face the doorway. Brian and Jack were there, both smiling wide.

"Brian, Jack, you're awake!"

He grins and races up to the Two Irishmen and races up to hug them close. Both men chuckle and hold the American close in exchange.

"Yeah, we're awake."

"Everything ok, here?"

"I can't get this fucking thing to fly."

 "Can I see?"

"Go ahead."

Brian pulls away and heads to the control panel, staring at that for a few minutes. A small red screen pops up in front of him, projecting _from his eye!_

"What the fuck?"

"Dude, you got an ability too!"

"Too?"

"Vanoss has fire powers. It's how we got out."

"Well, what does it say?"

"It actually says how to fly one of these."

"Oh."

Brian moves the screen to just above the panel, hitting a few buttons and pulling a lever. The ship's engines can be heard running.

"Hell yeah!"

"we're working, baby!"

"Where to?"

"..blue sector."

Brian nods and presses a blue diamond button. The ship jolts to life and races off into space, racing towards the blue sector.  

 

  **AND we're off! Again, I apologise for the shorter chapter, but headache life. Anyways, I'll see you peeps tomorrow, I'm off to bed.**

**Ghost~**


	8. Chapter 6: Landing in blue sector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian, Luke, Jack and Evan land in the blue sector to save Delirious

**Heya peeps :3 ghost here~**

**Just one or two quick notes before we start:**

  1. **Tomorrow's update has a chance on not happening since I'm spending the night with my Dad. I'll try to update but I can't promise anything**
  2. **I've decided to change the text affects so only Aquamarine, Quartz and *you'll have to see next chapter XD* will have special effects**



**Anyways, onto the chapter!~**

 

_White hand ship, storage room_

"Evan...Evan, wake up."

Vanoss groggedly opens his eyes, yawning silently. Cartoonz was kneeled in front of him, gently shaking his shoulder. Jack and Brian were leaning either side of the now-open back doorway.

"Hey..."

"Morning..."

"Where are we?"

"In the blue sector."

"Wait...isn't Delirious here?"

"That's why we're here, Ev...we're gonna bust him out!"

Vanoss gasps slightly and smiles wide. They're actually gonna save Delirious from this hellhole and go home! The Canasian jumps up and starts racing towards the back exit, but was stopped by Brian grabbing the back collar of his jacket.

"Easy, Vanoss. As much as you want to find Del, we're practically blind to the mapping of this place. We'll get caught for sure."

"But-"

"Brian's got a point. We barely know this place and there could be gem guards around."

"Well, what do we do then?"

"The main computer in the control room. There would most likely be a map of this place since this is a delivery ship, and the captain would need to know where the loading bays are etc."

"I mean, we can have a look."

The 3 headed to the main control room, Brian dragging Vanoss slightly by the collar of his jacket.

 

_Pink sector control room_ ***Bet ya weren't expecting this~***

A scream rang out as a man hit the wall opposite a monitor screen he was launched from. Longish brown hair in a sharp faux hawk with a thick brown beard and sky-blue eyes. Aquamarine flew to the male and stood on his knee with a triumphant smirk.

_"Ah, you must be Wildcat! Perfect timing, my friend~"_

"Where the fuck am I? Who are you?"

_"Oh, how rude of  me!~ my apologies. My name is Aquamarine, and you're in the Pink Sector of your new home!"_

"New home?"

_ "Welcome to HomeWorld!~" _

"Thanks, but no thanks."

_ "Aww~ rude." _

"Where's Mini?"

_"Mini?"_

"You're one of the people that has been taking YouTubers. MiniLadd was one of them. So, where is he?"

_ "Oh, him! I remember him! He was a bit of a wimp during transition from what I heard in yellow sector, kept crying out for this guy "Tyler"?  I have no idea who that could be, but he must be close to him." _

Wildcat visibly tenses at the mention of his real name and pushes Aquamarine off his knee, scrambling towards the doorway. 

**This will be used as a single person's thoughts - > ** ~~Don't worry, Craig, I'm on my-~~

Before he could get through the door, however, a light blue aura encased itself around his body, holding the man in place.

"Hey, what the fuck?!"

_ "You're not going anywhere, kitten!" _

"What did you just call me?"

_ "That doesn't matter~" _

"Let me go...! Mini needs me!"

_"Well, too bad, you'll never be seeing him again!"_

 

"You bet your ass I'll see him again!"

Aquamarine, holding a short black wand, lifts Wildcat into the air and drops him harshly onto the floor. The American hisses and curses, holding the back of his head whilst glaring at the blue gem.

"What was that for?!"

_ "You are NOT leaving!" _

Aquamarine was now standing on Wildcat's broad chest, clearly irritated at the man not standing down. He stares at her with hatred, as she smirks at him.

_ "Now that's established, let's get you ready for your transition~" _

"The what?"

_ "You'll see~" _

Aquamarine chuckles darkly before stomping her foot straight onto Wildcat's nose, causing the American to pass out under the blue gem.

 

_White hand ship, control room_

"Alright: so from here, we take a left down to the changing labs before taking a second right. That should take us straight to the cells, so we can get Del into the ship and take off."

"So, we can leave after?"

"To the final sector, yes."

"Then, let's roll out, boys!"

The 4 gems race out to the ship, down to the changing labs. From there, they could hear a familiar voice of Delirious talking to another man, slightly higher-pitched than him.

"How's your shoulder doing?"

"A little, yeah."

"Don't worry, it'll wear off."

"How long did it take for yours to wear off."

"About a day. Usually sleeping the pain off helps."

"You'll be look-out whilst I'm resting, right?"

"Of course I will."

"Thanks, John."

"No problem, Ethan. Now, try to get some rest."

"Alright...night, Del..."

"Night."

Vanoss smiles. Delirious was always one of the more caring members of the squad, despite his personality seeming otherwise. The Canasian races to the cell, smiling wide.

"Delirious!"

"Vanoss? What are you doing here?!" The American grins wildly, placing the younger male gently against the wall.

"We're busting you outta here."

"We?"

"ugh, yeah."

"You think he'd be able to get here himself?"

"We're the rescue team!"

"Oh, thank god! You guys can't even imagine how happy I am to see you guys!" 

The American stands right behind the thick bars, mirroring the Canasian's smile. The 2's hands meet through one of the gaps, red fingers intertwining with blue fingers, connected and united.

 

 **WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! H20VANOSS IN THIS SHIT!!**   **I'm sorry but it's my second favourite ship, my first being MiniCat :3**

**Anyways, I've already said about tomorrow, so I'll see you then!**

**Ghost~**

 


	9. Chapter 7: Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something new happens between Vanoss and Delirious during the breakout.

**Oh shit, I nearly forgot to update for a minute there ;-; I'm so sorry.**

 

**BTW WARNING: serious H20Vanoss here! If you don't like the ship, I recommend skipping this chapter.**

 

_Blue sector cells_

"Gay!"

"Cartoonz, don't ruin the mood."

"But, it is!"

"And? You and Vanoss have been gay-er!"

"Fuck you."

"I'm just surprised neither of those two have moved since you said that."

"Vanoss?"

"Delirious?"

The 2 were staring intensely at each other, their intertwined not moving a single inch. As well as that, their gems, eyes and skin up to their wrists were all in a deep purple aura, almost trancing the 2.

"Ugh, guys?"

"Hey, snap outta it...!"

Cartoonz places a hand on Vanoss' shoulder, shaking it slightly in an attempt to snap the Canasian out of it.

"Ev-"

A sudden burst of purple light shoots out from the 2, knocking Jack and Brian into the back wall. Cartoonz was able to grab onto the metal bars just in front of him, using a death-grip to hold on. 

"Ow."

"You two OK?"

"Fooking peachy!"

"What about Vanoss and Delirious?"

"ugh, guys?"

"Yeah?" <\-- **THIS IS WHAT I MEANT!!**

Brian, Jack and Cartoonz look over to the owner of the new voice. A man was sat against the bars in the place of the 2 men, neither of them to be seen. Rich dark-brown hair in a short side-swept style. Light purple skin with a slightly darker shade for the eyes and thin round glasses. 2 different gems, all different shades of purple: the familiar triangular gem in the crook of his neck with an opal gem just below on his chest.

"Who the hell are you?"

"What do you mean, it's me. But how the hell did Del-I-get out of the cell? Wait, Delirious? Vanoss? Where the hell are you? I'm in fron tof the bars, where are you. Wait, that's where I am."

The new man looks around worriedly, biting his lip

"What the fuck is going on?"

"I have no idea, but it's fucking weird."

"Agreed."

"It's like Vanoss and Del's mental and physical bodies are combined."

"combined?"

"Your bodies are sort of "melded together" into one."

"Well how do I-we-"unmeld" into our own selves?"

"beats me."

"Hmm...this happened when Cartoonz tried to pull Vanoss out of that trance."

"Trance? What trance?"

"Evan and Johnathan were glowing in a trance when they were holding hands."

"In my opinion, it was pretty gay."

"Not helping, Cartoonz!"

"So I just have to think about being separate?"

"That should do it, yes."

The fusion nods and concentrates. A similar burst of light shoots out as Vanoss and Delirious are sent flying to either sides of the room away from each other. Both men end up sprawled on the floor with a frozen look of shock and fear on their faces.

"Vanoss!"

"Delirious!"

Brian kneels besides Delirious as Jack keeps a lookout and Cartoonz was trying to undo the lock on the cell door. Both the Canasian and the American had a hand almost gripping their gems as they locked eye-contact with each other. Evan was going pale, on the verge of passing out whilst Johnathan was shaking from head to toe.

"What the fuck happened?!"

"You and Vanoss were in some ways 'fused' into one person."

"What?!"

"It was weird."

"Oh, you don't know the half of it! Being stuck in a mind that isn't yours, there with your best friend in the fucking most awkward situation ever!"

"OK, that I understand."

"Not only is it impossible, you have no idea what it can do to a person's mental state, man!"

"Dude, there's no need to yell at me."

"Fuck you."

"Well, if you need to talk about it, we're here for you. Same for you, Evan."

"...Evan?"

Everyone looks over to Vanoss, only to see the Canasian had passed out.

"Shit, Evan!"

"We have to go!"

"But, what about Ethan?"

"Who's Ethan?"

"The guy in the cell."

"That's Ethan? We can't leave him behind, he's my friend!"

"One problem, Jack, how are we gonna get him out? Vanoss was the only one that can destroy the bars!"

"If Vanoss has powers and Brian has his abilities, I'm sure we do as well."

Jack puts a hand on the cell bars and closes his eyes. After a few moments, they started to melting from a neon green substance leaking from the Irishman's hand. 

"is that stuff...septic?"

"Seems like it. I guess this is my power."

"Nice."

After the bars completely melted away, Jack stands and strolls into the cell, picking Ethan up bridal-style. Brian was helping Delirious back to the ship with an arm around his n]back whilst Cartoonz was carrying Vanoss on his own back behind him.

_White hand ship, storage room_

"Are you sure you're gonna be OK watching Vanoss and Ethan on your own?"

"I'm sure. I could do with some alone time to think."

"Alright. Jack's in the control room if you need anything."

Cartoonz and Brian head out the doorway, leaving Delirious alone in the room. Ethan was still sleeping in the corner with the checked blanket wrapped around his body whilst Vanoss was leaning on him with his head on his shoulder. The American looks over at the Canasian man next to him with a smile, intertwining their fingers on his leg.

**Well, well, well. I wonder what'll happen tomorrow >:3**

**Ghost~**


	10. Chapter 8: Combination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnathan and Evan give the "accident" a second chance

**Once again, quick pre-chapter warning: SERIOUS H20VANOSS SHIP MATERIAL HERE BOI!! If you don't like H20Vanoss this isn't the chapter for you m8!!**

 

_White hand ship, storage room_

 

Vanoss shifted and groaned slightly with half-open eyes.

"Morning Vanoss."

"Hmm...?" The Canasian looks up slightly with sleep-filled eyes only to meet eyes with Delirious. He blushes a deep red and sits up away from the American. "Oh...s-sorry."

"It's fine."

Johnathan was blushing himself, keeping a hand on his chest. Evan's gaze shifted to his blue opal gem and can't help but grip his own chest as he remembered the feeling.

The feeling of having 2 different gems, instead of 1.

The feeling of never being alone

The feeling of

"Being one..."

Vanoss and Delirious stare at each other with wide eyes, both blushing furiously.

"D-did I just say that?!"

"I-I think we both did."

"Oh...hey, Vanoss?"

"Yeah?"

"Could we  maybe...try combining?"

"...!"

"...L-like at the cell? We don't have to if you don't want to!"

Vanoss was honestly speechless. Delirious, his best friend, was asking him to fuse with him.

"Evan?"

"You w-want me t-to...c-combine with you?"

"I-if you're OK with it."

Johnathan stands, offering a hand to Evan with a shy smile. The Canasian blushes, but accepts the offer, taking his hand in his own. John pulls him to his feet and wraps his arms around his waist. Evan gently wraps his arms around the other's shoulders and neck.

"How do you wanna do this?"

"We don't know how to really do it in general. The first time was an accident."

"Ugh...w-we can try dancing?"

"...I don't know how to dance."

"Just take a step forwards and back, while turning slightly. I'll handle the rest."

Evan nods, following Delirious' instructions as the other does the same. Delirious starts humming as he pulls Vanoss closer. The Canasian smiles and relaxes, shutting his eyes and just takes the moment in.

"Evan?"

"Yeah?"

"I...I love you."

"...I...I love you too."

Johnathan grins and dips Vanoss lovingly. The Canasian smiles shyly. John then leans in and gently connects their lips, Vanoss kissing back just as gentle. A soft purple aura reflects around their bodies and slowly engulfs the two as the fusion reappears.

"You OK? Yeah. Me too. Thank god."

The fusion smiles and hugs himself in relief. 

"...Del...?"

"huh?"

Ethan slowly sits up, yawning and rubbing his eye slightly.

"Where are we?"

"The escape ship."

"Delirious?!"

The smol blue boi's eyes widen as he looks at the fusion.

"Kind of. I'm half of Delirious."

"Woah."

"it's pretty cool."

"What is it like for Del and..."

"Evan? It's weird, yet feels right in some ways."

"Oh..."

"Evan! Del!"

Jack was in the doorway with wide eyes

"Jack?! You're supposed to be flying the ship!"

"There is an auto-pilot. Anyways, why are you combined again?"

"We...we wanted to try it properly."

"But-"

"Sean."

"..."

"I don't know why, but something about this feels right. Something about being together feels right both for Evan and Johnathan."

"...Is it...nice?"

"It's like deja vu, where you're doing something entirely new, yet you specifically remember doing it already." 

"huh..."

"Jack?!"

"Ethan!"

The 2 smol bois smile wide and hug each other tightly.

"You're alive!"

"Yeah, I'm alive!"

"Thank god!"

The fusion smiles at the sight.

"Cute~"

Fuck you John-"

"Evan."

"JohnEvan? Cringy, but I'll take it."

"What about J-E?"

"Better!"

J-E smiles wide, hands on his hips. Jack and Ethan laugh at the fusion's antics. Something told the 4 men this new ability was going to be fun and interesting, mostly to see if any of them could do it too.

_Pink sector, cells_

Aquamarine chuckles darkly as she drags an unconscious Wildcat into the cell. Blood was dripping from his forehead, staining his now-pink skin with red. A deep pink gem above his eyebrows had a deep crack down the middle from the top downwards, causing his body to glitch and flicker in areas.

_ "Let's see if your little friends can save you before you completely disappear...~" _

The blue gem smirks and flutters away, leaving Tyler out to slowly die.

 

**Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!! Tyler!! My little pig rage-child ;-;**


	11. Chapter 9: Yellow sector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescue mission continues to the final sector...until they get caught.

**Heya peeps! :3 just a little note about how this weekend will happen:**

  * **For tomorrow or Sunday, I'll be most likely upload as I seriously doubt I can on Monday. As you know, Christmas day is on Monday so if I do, that would be a miracle. Just don't get your hopes up for then**
  * **Tuesday I'll try to upload but I'm not sure**
  * **HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS Y'ALL!!**



 

_White hand ship, control room_

"I thought we were never gonna try combining again."

"Cartoonz, if they wanna be combined, let them. Besides it'll be helpful."

"Whatever."

Cartoonz was sulking in the corner of the control room as the crew pulled up in the loading bay of the yellow sector, the final sector to check before they can head back to Earth. JE was at the panel with Brian, loading up a map of the area in attempts to find the cell, whilst Ethan and Jack were trying out the Irishman's new septic ability on the wall.

"Do you have to talk about me behind my back when I'm right here?"

"I'm just saying, you deserve to be you, man. Clearly, someone else thinks otherwise."

"Jack, just leave it. And stop using your power in here."

"Fine."

Brian rolls his eyes and pulls up the map for the others to see.

"Alright. This place, unlike the other sectors, actually has security, and a lot of it too. There's 2 gems covering each corridor with 4 at the cells."

"That can only mean most of our friend's are here."

"That or they have SERIOUS security here."

"Or both."

"Either way, this'll be the hardest rescue we've done to date."

"Well, it'll be worth it."

"But it's not the only thing we found. We also found a file of the sectors all our friends were sent to."

"Let's see it!"

Brian nods and pulls up a second tab, showing a simple document list:

**_SECTOR ARRANGEMENTS FOR THE CAPTURED HUMANS:_ **

_White sector-_

_Markiplier_

_Jacksepticeye_

_Cryaotic_

_Apocalypse12_ **(is that Tyler's account name?)**

_Terroriser_

_Ohmwrecker_

_SMii7y_

_Blue sector-_

_Muyskerm_

_Crankgameplays_

_H20Delirious_

_Yellow sector-_

_Pewdiepie_

_MiniLadd_

_MooSnuckle_

_Lui Calibre_

_Basically_

_Nogla_

_Muyskerm_

_LordMinion_

_Pink sector-_

_Vanoss_

_Cartoonz_

 

"OK, so there's 8 people here, 5 of which I know."

"The other 3 are mine and Ethan's friends: Bob, Wade and Felix."

"Oh, yeah, Vanoss remembers Felix."

"Honestly, who wouldn't? He is only the most famous gaming YouTuber around."

"Plus, Vanoss has met him before."

"True."

"Anyways, that's besides the point. Once we're done here, we're gonna have to go back to blue and white sector to get the others."

"So, we'll have to use Jack and JE's powers to get to the cells?"

"Yup. You two ready for that?"

"Sure."

"Ready."

The crew prepares and heads out into the corridor, taking out multiple gems with septic and fire. 

"Hell yeah!"

"Out on the field, baby!"

"Keep it down, you two! We'll just attract more attention to ourselves!"

"Oh, sorry!"

"I see the cells!"

Brian races over to the cell, where the missing 7 friends are.

"Guys!"

"Brian!" Brock was up against the bars, smiling wide. The Irishman smiles back as the others look up at the rescue team. Mini and Felix were resting in the corner with sleepy eyes and yawns as they rubbed their eyes. The Swedish had a light yellow round gem on his forehead whilst the British man had a rectangular gold-ish gem on his stomach. Brock, who had the same-shaped gem,but Orange, on his own stomach was resting his arms on the cell door. Nogla, having a brownish-green gem with the same pattern as Felix's on his right shoulder, had Lui sitting on his lap. The younger had a deep brown round gem with a diamond symbol in the middle on his shoulder opposite Nogla's. Basically was sitting on the closed toilet seat, gently rubbing his left cheek where a darker brown opal gem was resting.

"Hey, Moo! Everything OK, here?"

Brock rolls his eyes. "As far as this whole thing goes, it's cool." The American points to the gem on his stomach. The Irishman chuckles a little.

"I guess yours hurt extra, since it's on your eye."

"It sure was a bitch, I can tell ye that."

"Owch."

"Anyways, Jack?"

"Yeh?"

"You have the honours."

The shorter Irishman nods, using his septic to melt the bars. Moo backs away from the melting bars, tripping and crashing onto the floor in the process.

"Holy shit!"

"It's fine, Brock. Jack'll make sure it won't hurt you."

"Thank god."

Once the melting's completely gone, Brian steps in and helps Moo to his feet.

"Thanks, man."

"No problem."

The two smile at each other as a faint dark Orange glint flickers in their eyes, their gems faintly glowing the same colour.

"Ugh, Brian? Brock? Everything OK there?"

"You don't think...?"

"You mean like what Vanoss and Delirious had?"

"Yup. Exactly that."

As Cartoonz, JE and Jack help the others out the cell to the corridor, Brian and Brock were still in that Orange trance. 

"Alright, we need to go, now!"

"Lead the way, Brian!"

The now-extended crew sprints down the corridor to the ship base. As the fusion was at the back of the crew ,a pale yellow figure silently pounces and pulls him into one of many hidden alleyways.

"Guys! He-"

~~"Shut your mouth."~~

"How about fuck you?"

~~"Hmm...I hate when fusions are sassy."~~

"Wait, how did you know I was a-?"

The light yellow gem stood just in front of him, holding what seems to be a taser stick.  **You know the one Jasper has in prison break? That stick-thing.** She smirks as evil flickers in her gold eyes as she tightens her grip.

"Wait, what are you-"

The gem giggles and lunges, tasering the fusion. Johnathan and Evan crash to opposite walls of the room, yelping upon impact.

"Ow!"

"Fuck!"

~~"Now that's sorted, let's get you back to your sectors~"~~

The gem uses the taser to knock Johnathan out first, then Evan.

~~"You'll never see each other again~"~~

_White hand ship, storage room_

The crew gets back into the ship, almost everyone collapsing to their knees and panting heavily.

"...finally"

"Thank fook we're back."

"Yeah..."

"Wait....where's JE?"

Cartoonz tenses up and looks around.

"Vanoss? Delirious?? Where are you?"

"This isn't funny!"

"Dude...what if they're actually gone?"

"Like, got captured?"

"...no..."

"Well, at least we know where they'll get sent."

"Wait, how?"

"There's a file stating where all of us were sent. We can use it to find them."

"Thank god!"

Brian and Brock get up, racing to the control room.

 

_Pink sector cells_

Vanoss groans, shifting his head slightly. He was on the floor, back in the original cell in the pink sector. The Canasian sits up and looks around, only to see the metal bars had been "Upgraded" to new ones.

"What the...?"

_ "Welcome back, Vanoss...~"  _

"Aquamarine...?" He looks up slightly to see the blue gem fluttering with a smirk.

_ "As you can see, I had a few "reinforcements"  since you've escaped here. Fireproof bars, security cameras...it's impossible to escape now!~" _

"This isn't right!"

_ "Well, we don't care. You're here, and you're not leaving again!" _

"Oh, yeah? I'll get out. Trust me."

_"Well, you better not try anything. This time, you have someone to keep safe~"_

"Wait, what?"

_ "Look behind you." _

Vanoss hesitantly looks behind him, to the back corner. His eyes meet with the dull faded pink of Wildcat as he gasps.

"Wildcat!"

"E-Evan...?"

"What did you do to him?!"

_ "This one sure is a feisty kitty~ he caused his gem to crack a bit, so it's hurting his body." _

"Well, help him!"

_ "I will...IF  you behave...can you do that for me?~" _

"...." Vanoss looks back over to Wildcat with sad eyes, sighing. "Fine...I'll behave."

_ "Good~" _

 

__**Seriously though, I'm hating myself for doing this to my little piglet ;-;**

 


	12. Chapter 10: Rescue plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew arrange plans to save Evan and Johnathan

**Heya peeps :3 Just a quick note about tomorrow, I'll try to make a little one-shot for Christmas (?) but no promises.**

 

_White hand ship, control room_

 

"Alright. Evan and Johnathan are most likely going to be sent back to their assigned sectors, so we'll head there."

"But how are we supposed ta to be able ta save both of them at the same time? They're in different sectors, and I doubt they're not gonna get fooking punished in some way due to some ridiculous rule or some shite!"

"Nogla, I didn't say they won't. Let me finish."

"Well, so-rry, Captain Luke! Who even put ye in charge?!"

"Both of you, shut the fuck up!" Mini slams his hands onto the panel he was sitting at, standing up. The Britishman goes between the arguing American and Irishman with a face full of anger. "All this arguing won't help us save Vanoss and Delirious, nor get the others out of the sectors! Now both of you put this bullshit aside and focus on the plan!"

The whole room went silent. None of them had truly seen the Britishman get this angry, as he sat back down.

"Nobody's got a plan, huh? Fucking leave good old MiniLadd to get you all safe back home." Craig sighs and runs a hand through his silver and brown soft hair. "Well, Nogla has a fair point. As much as it would be easier to get to multiple sectors at once, we only have 1 ship in use. If we can get 2 more, we can get to all the other sectors at once."

"When we were running up here, I saw 2 little red ships in the corner."

"Show us, Brian."

The Irishman nods and pulls up a tab with a camera view of the loading bay they were in. Behind some boxes in the opposite corner of the room were 2 small red ships

"There, behind the boxes."

"Those look big enough to fit about 5 of us per ship, if not 6. They'll go to blue and pink sector."

"And this'll go to white?"

"Yup."

"So, who'll go to each?"

"Jack, Brian, Brock, Felix and Ethan, use this ship and go to white sector. Wade, David, Marcel, Luke and Lui, take the left ship and go to blue sector."

"What? Mini, you're not seriously going to save Evan alone!"

"I'll be fine, Brian!"

"Let some of us go with you! One of us, at least!"

"I know what I'm fucking doing!"

Brian sighs, but nods

"Fine. All I can do now is wish you luck."

"Thanks, man."

The team split into the respective teams and settle into the ships. Mini and Brian hug quickly before the Britishman climbs into his ship. They take off into the other sectors, determined to find the missing crew members.

_Pink sector cells_

"Wildcat, hang in there!" 

"D-don't think I-I'm n-not t-trying!"

Wildcat was lying down on the ground, his head resting on Evan's leg. The Canasian's jacket was wrapped around the American's shoulders, the glitches causing the taller male to shiver dramatically. You could barely make out his pained, dull expression as his body is half contorts out of place. His deep-pink gem was damaged deeply, the crack going the whole way down the gem.

"I know, I know...I'm sorry I can't help heal you."

"D-don't n-need your p-pity...! I-I'll be fine..."

"If you're sure..." Evan holds Wildcat close, gently running his hand through the American's hair in an effort to soothe the taller male. "I just hope we get outta here, soon..."

 

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, MOTHERFUCKERS!!! :3**


	13. Chapter 11: Giving it a chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock and Brian test out their new connection

**HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!**

**DHEIOHGHGIOHGURHGUOWIGHNOIjh;OGHIPGHRUPHGPRIHGRPGHNBRHGUREEGHUP!!!**

**I'M SO LATE UPDATING!!! ;-;**

**... ... ...**

**Panic attack, sorry. Anyways, since I've got so little time, I'll be doing these "one-shots" for one of the ships in the story. Tell ya what, you guys can vote for the next ship one-shot from the tagged list as my little late Xmas present for ya! :3**

 

 

_White hand ship, control room_

 

Brian and Brock were sitting alone at the panel of the ship as they left for their destination: White sector. The American was looking over the list of the transfers to each area whilst the Irishman was scanning the area's map. Both as much as the 2 tried to focus on each task, neither of them could help sneaking glances at each other. Since they had taken off, they hadn't spoken a single word. Both males were in some ways embarrassed to open their mouths, as they were both hesitant over the events at the yellow sector cells. The combination spark. Whilst Brock didn't know what it meant at first, Jack had explained the spark to him, and the American didn't want to make the situation awkward for the Irishman. Brian, on the other hand, didn't want to say anything over making his American friend angry. He did have his wife and baby child waiting back home for him, after all. If Brock found out what the spark meant, he'd either get mad at him, or avoid him, and the Irishman didn't want either to happen. He didn't want to lose his friend. 

"...Brian?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk, about what happened?"

Brian gulps quietly, messing with his swept hair.

"Ugh, sure."

Both males stand, sitting on the floor cross-legged in the middle of the room, facing each other. The Irishman was sweating slightly, messing more with his hair, whilst the American fidgeted with the end of his hoodie sleeve.

"Look, I-"

"I want to try it."

Brian gasps slightly, eyes wide with shock. 

"...try, combining?"

"Yeah...Jack explained what it does to me, and I want to try it."

"Are ye sure? As much as I'm up for it, I didn't think you'd want ta."

"Well, I do...I'm sure."

Brian nods and stands up, hesitantly offering his hand to Brock. The American smiles and accepts, Brian pulling him gently to his feet. 

"Well...how are we supposed to do this?"

"If I recall, Evan and Johnathan danced the time they willingly combined. We can try that?"

"Do you know how to dance?"

"Of course I do!"

"Of course the Irishman would know~"

"Rude.~"

Brian smirks and pulls Brock close so their feet and chests are pressed gently against each other, wrapping his arms around the shorter male's waist. The American blushes slightly, placing his arms around the taller's shoulders as the 2 gently swayed side to side. Brian starts humming a gentle tune as he stares into Brock's hazel eyes, the American staring back into his sky blues. As his humming gets a little louder, he dips the shorter male, their noses touching.

"But very true...~"

"OK, OK, you got me...~ you're a good dancer."

"Tank ya for ta compliment, laddie!"

Brock snickers and laughs slightly at the Irishman's accent.

"Coming out full Irish, are we?"

"Yup!" 

"Well, it suits you."

"Well, I'm glad ye think s-"

Brian gets cut off as Brock gently kisses the taller male. He blushes and stares for a few seconds before passionately returning the action. As the 2 make out fully, their gems and bodies gently glow a deep, faint Orange, combining together.

_"D-did it work?"_

The new fusions slowly opens his eyes, seeing he's sitting cross-legged on the floor. Deep brown, almost black short hair swept to the right of his face, the ends brushing upon the top of Brian's deep tropical Orange gem. Dark navy blue jacket with a hood trailing down his back with matching skinny jeans and Orange converse. 

_"Seems like it. Heh, this actually feels...right.Yeah, it does for me too."_

"Really, you two?"

"We couldn't leave ye 2 alone for 5 minutes, can we?~"

The fusion looks up slightly at the doorway to see Lui and Nogla in the doorway, smirking.

_"Guess not."_

"Anyways, are we gonna be there soon?"

"Lui's fooking bored."

_"We'll be there in about 10 minutes."_

"Thank fook."

"...are you two gonna stay like that?"

_"Yeah. As much as it may be weird, it feels kind of..."right" for us."_

"Oh."

"I ship it.~"

The fusion blushes a little, scowling at the tall Irishman.

_"Shut the fuck up, Nogla. Imagine if we said that when you try this with Lui!"_

"Like that'll ever fooking happen!"  **Ah, Nogla, you're a fucking idiot >:3 it'll happen...one day~**

"Wait, what?"

"Nothing, Lui."

_"I'd watch your mouth if I were you."_

"You wanna fooking go?!"

"Nogla, don't."

"Stay outta this, Lui!"

"No, David, I'm not a child!"

Lui starts dragging the Irishman out of the room, leaving the fusion to start laughing. 

_"That was fucking priceless!"_

He gently wiped his eye, due to nearly crying in laughter before calming down and wrapping his arms around himself in a self-hug and a relieved smile. Brock and Brian were both happy and comfortable together, the perfect pair.

 

**Awe. My heart. My poor little (part) Irish heart. Terrorsnuckle, always beautiful ;-; anyways, sorry again for being so damn late updating.**

**Ghost~**

 


	14. Chapter 12: breakout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team 1 breakouts the rest of their friends in White Sector

**ALRIGHT!**

**We are nearing the end of book one! ;-; and I know a few of you will probably be sad, but do not worry! When the final chapter comes out, I'll have about a day or two planning book 2, then I'll the prologue out when it's ready. So this is how the next 3(?) chapters are gonna go:**

  * **Chapter 12 (this chapter) =** _ **Brian, Brock, Jack, Ethan and Felix land in white sector and save their friends before heading to the moon, waiting for the others.**_
  * **Chapter 13 (tomorrow's chapter) = _Wade, Luke, Marcel, Lui and David go to blue sector and save Bob and Delirious. They reach the moon and wait for Mini to return._**
  * _**Chapter 14 (Friday's chapter) = Mini lands in pink sector and finds the cells. Wildcat is on the brink of "death"  and Mini has no choice but to combine with him to keep his friend alive. Evan stays behind and fights aquamarine, but his powers get out of control and the whole sector sets on fire. They have to immediently escape.**_
  * _**Chapter 15 (Saturday/Sunday's chapter and FINAL CHAPTER!) =  The ship from pink sector crashes in Toronto, Canada from missing the moon and heading straight to Earth. The others get in the ships and race down to Earth. When they get there, they see a massive crash. Delirious finds Evan's poofed gem and holds it close. Smitty and Ohm find Wildcat/Mini's fused body.**_
  * _**They're stuck together since both their gems are cracked.**_



**_And that's how this book will end >:3 _ **

 

****_White hand ship, control room_

 

_"Alright, boys, game plan. There isn't much security around, just 2 by the lab rooms and  1 by the cells. Jack, you're gonna be our main hitter, so you're leading. Felix, Ethan, guard our 6, just in case there are any hidden fuckers around."_

"Roger."

"Copy that."

"Let's fucking do this!"

The 3 nod as the crew races down the corridor, Jack leading the others to the labs. There, 2 tall, grey gems stand guard. Jack smirks and hits them straight-on in their gems, causing them to poof. 

"Nice!"

"Fooking nailed it!"

_"No offence guys, but focus."_

"Sorry!"

The Irishman runs straight to the cells, instantly taking out the gem guarding.

"Jack, wait up!"

"MARK!!"

"Sean?"

Jack was in front of the bars, smiling as Mark was directly opposite him. Both were smiling wide, as their hands were clasped together

"Boi, am I happy ta see ye!"

"I'm happy to see you too, you Irish goof!"

_"Jack, cmon. We gotta get these bars melted...Jack?"_

Jack and Mark were in a trance from a combination spark, one of a dark, deep green. 

"Really?"

"I thought Septiplier was dead...~"

_"I guess it isn't...~"_

"What about the bars?"

"Allow me."

Tyler steps forward, arms crossed. Ethan smiles at seeing his friend safe.

"Tyler!"

"Hey, Ethan. I see you guys got a little distracted getting us out."

"Not our fault the Irishman's busy with Mark."

"Anyways, guess I'm doing it myself."

"How?"

The tall American rolls his eyes and grips the cell door, pulling as hard as he can. The bars bend and loosen until the whole door gets pulled away, causing him to trip and land on his ass, holding onto the now broken-off door.

"Holy shit, Tyler! That was awesome!"

"Yeah, sure it was. Let's just go."

The smol blue boi steps in and helps the taller male to his feet. The two lock eyes and stare intensely at each other, a dark blue glow present in their eyes.

_"As much as this is all romantic, let's just go."_

The fusion rolls his eyes and picks up Jack and Ethan, placing the 2 smol bois over his shoulders. Mark and Tyler snap out of the trance, the 2 Americans shaking their heads slightly.

"What the fuck happened?"

"I don't know, but it was weird."

"Agreed."

_"Guys, we really need to go!"_

"Fine, fine, lead the way."

The fusion sighs and races back to the ship, the other gems following. He puts Ethan and Jack to their feet, the 2 short bois hugging their connected partners.

_"Alright, we're here."_

"Nice place!"

"Jackaboy, stop hugging me so hard!"

"But I missed you, Markimoo!~"

"haha, I missed you too, doof!~"

Mark and Jack hug each other close, laughing and smiling wide. Felix and Cry were smirking, recording silently. 

"This is cute...~"

"Too cute...~"

_"Right, gentlemen, I'll be in the control room if ya need me."_

"I'll come with ya."

_"Nogla, you sure?"_

"I'm sure."

The tall Irishman follows the fusion to the control room, sitting next to him. As they set the co-ordinates are locked for the moon, the fusion can't help but look over at Nogla with concern.

_"...hey, you alright?"_

"Just thinking about stuff."

_"What kinda stuff?"_

"..." Nogla sighs and adjusts his glasses further up his nose. "Me and Lui...we had the spark."

_"oh?"_

"And I don't know what ta do about it. Should I go with it? Do I even want ta do tat ta Lui?"

_"...you should talk to him about it."_

"But what if he hates me for it?"

_"He won't, trust me. We both know Lui well."_

"...if you're sure... ...thanks."

_"No problem, David."_

Nogla smiles slightly and gently punches the fusion's arm.

"Hey, tat's Nogla ta ye fook.~"

_"Oh yeah, only Lui can call you that...~"_

"Fook you, m8!"

Both men laugh as the ship lands on the moon.

 


	15. Chapter 13: Breakout (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cartoonz, Basically and Wade head out to save Delirious

**Yay! Another late chapter! Sorry for the late one this time, but I had personal issues to deal with. Man, I'm starting to lose my mojo ;-; but, hey. Unlike yesterday, I'm actually really happy with this chapter.**

 

_Ruby ship 1, storage room_

 

"Cartoonz, please calm down." Basically was sitting on a large crate in the storage room of their new temperate ship, trying to calm down Cartoonz. The bearded man in front of him was pacing back and forth, running a hand through his hair in stress. "Del's gonna be fine. When we get to the sector, you'll see he's unharmed."

"Delirious isn't my only worry, you know."

"Well, what else is?"

"Mini. I can't believe he's actually gonna go save Evan alone. He's never even been to Pink sector, for crying out loud!"

"Mini's smart. Plus, he and Vanoss work well together, almost as well as you and Delirious."

"In what way?"

"Well, they're simply like brothers .They did pick pick Luigi and Mario as their old G-mod characters, after all."

"True...whatever." Cartoonz sighs and starts heading to the control room. Basically, however, reaches out and gently grabs his arm, stopping the taller man in his tracks.

"Luke, please. I hate seeing you like this. Just stay here and calm down. Please."

Luke stares into Marcel's deep brown eyes, slightly in shock. Not even Delirious uses his real name that often, only when the two meet IRL, like when he was dating the shorter male's sister.

"...Marcel, I-" he pauses when he sees a maroon glint in the African-American's eyes. "Holy shit."  

"What?"

"Your eyes...they're glowing."

"You mean, like Mark and Jack's were?"

"Yeah."

"But, what does it mean?"

"..."

"Luke?"

"You know when we showed up to save you guys, and Johnathan and Evan were sharing a body? Well, we can do that now."

"...really?"

"yup."

Basically was speechless. He could actually combine with Cartoonz, one of his best friends. As much as he wanted to try it, he was in some ways scared to ask the taller, bearded man. 

"Marcel? You still there, bud?"

"Huh?"

"You just spaced out on me."

"Oh, sorry."

"Everything OK?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"watcha thinking about?"

"Ugh...I-I..." The shorter male couldn't help stutter, getting sweaty and nervous. The taller male places a hand on his gem-cheek, trying to calm him down, but only causing him to blush majorly.

"Take your time, Marcel..."

"...I-I want to combine."

Luke's eyes widen slightly. Was his best friend actually asking this to him? Honestly he thought he'd never ask.

"Are...are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Will you...combine with me?"

Luke smiles and nods, causing the younger to grin wildly. Basically wraps his arms around Cartoonz's neck, jumping up and wrapping his legs around the taller male's waist. Luke chuckles and holds the shorter man close by wrapping his arms around his waist. Both males laugh, their foreheads pressed gently against each others'. A faint maroon glow appears in their eyes and lit up their gems. As the combination process finishes, the 2 move even closer, their noses pressed together. 

~~"d-did it work?"~~

The new fusion opens his yes, looking around. He was cross-legged on the floor, sporting a red hoodie and blue shirt with a white hood and short, blunt devil horns sewed on either side of the hood top. Navy blue jeans ending 3/4 of the way down his legs and maroon vans. 

~~"Yeah...it worked."~~

He smiles and wraps his arms around himself in a self-hug.

"Ugh...hi?"

BasicToonz  **Don't judge m8s** look up slightly to the doorway to see Wade standing there with a slight look of fear.

~~"Oh, hey."~~

"Cartoonz and Basically, right?"

~~"Yup."~~

"Oh, so you're combined like the other 2 were when you busted us out of the yellow sector cells, right?"

~~"That, I am."~~

"Cool. Anyways, we've pretty much arrived."

~~"Thank god."~~

Wade helps the fusion to his feet, the 2 heading out into the sector corridors.

~~"Why the hell are there no guards here?"~~

"Guess we just got lucky."

~~"Well, it's a good job we did. None of us have powers yet."~~

"Not all of you have powers?"

~~"Well, so far, only Vanoss and Jack have powers."~~

"Maybe, you just haven't found them yet."

~~"Maybe."~~

Wade quickly looks over to the fusion next to him, noticing his tense state and clenched fists. 

"You OK?"

~~"It's just weird. You would have thought they'd have some sort of security in place here."~~

"It's not really that big of a deal. Maybe they're just busy?"

~~"Hopefully."~~

The 2 reach the cells, instantly seeing Delirious. The short male was making water from the cell sink flow between his fingertips in boredom.

~~"well, looks like someone else has powers."~~

"Cartoonz? Basically?"

Delirious looks up at BasicToonz with a wide grin, the water splashing back into the sink.

~~"Sup, bro."~~

"You guys combined?"

~~"Yup."~~

The short clown laughs and stands in front of the cell bars, leaning on one of the horizontal bars slightly.

"well, are you gonna get my ass outta here or what?"

~~"unlike you, we don't have powers."~~

"Really?"

~~"Yup."~~

"Well, shit."

"Ugh, guys?"

~~"yeah, Wade?"~~

"I think something's coming."

~~"What...?!"~~

Wade gently pulls BasicToonz into a hidden alley corner, placing a hand on the fusion's mouth to shut him up. Delirious scurries back into the corner, manipulating the water back around his fingertips. A large, round machine floats up from one of the corridors opposite and stops by the cell bars, scanning with a beam in Delirious' direction. Behind the machine was a figure trailing behind, being held by a robotic claw-arm. Delirious' blue chest-gem glows, causing the beam to vanish and the small red light on the machine's "face" to go blue

_ "Hemimorphite, present. Searching for intruders." _

The machine turns to the left and does a scan, doing the same to the right, before turning to directly face Wade and BasicToonz. Delirious tenses slightly in fear, the 2 males holding onto their breaths. Wade places a hand on either of the fusion's cheeks, hiding the 2 gems.

~~"What the hell are you-"~~

"Trust me here. Now hide mine, dammit."

The fusion nods and places both hands over the slightly shorter male's neck, hiding the rectangular pinkish-red gem at the back to be hidden. The scan happens, but the machine doesn't respond.

_ "No intruders present. Dropping off Tanzanite." _

The cell door opens as the droid floats in, dragging the figure behind. Wade gasps slightly as he recognises the male.

"Bob..."

~~"Who?"~~

"One of my close friends."

~~"Guess we'll have to grab him as well."~~

Delirious stares at the machine, water still and pulsing slightly. The shorter male gathers up more as Bob's dropped on the floor, and releases a sort of wave onto the machine. The droid powers off and drops to the floor upon instant contact with the water.

"Holy shit, Del!"

~~"well, that's one way to do it."~~

"That's for messing with H20 Delirious, bitch!" The short male cackles in his signature tone before standing up and returning the water into the sink. Wade rushes in and picks up Bob, holding the other male close protectively. 

"let's just get outta here."

"Agreed." 

The 3 race back to the ship, flying off immediently. Wade stayed in the storage room, holding the unconscious male close to him. Delirious and BasicToonz stayed in the control room, bantering with each other.

"So, are you two gonna stay together?"

~~"You know what? I might! This actually feels pretty good. I guess Cartoonz knows how you felt with Evan."~~

"...heh...yeah..."

The fusion frowns slightly in concern, sitting next to the shorter male.

~~"You miss him, don't you?"~~

"well, if you two were suddenly split and sent to opposite ends of Space, you'd miss each other too."

~~"True. But don't worry, Mini's on his way to save Vanoss."~~

"wait, Mini's going alone?"

~~"At his own choice, yes."~~

"Is he fucking crazy?! They'll kill him!"

~~"Well, there isn't anything we can do but wait."~~

Delirious sighs and puts his head in his hands. BasicToonz wraps an arm around the shorter male, pulling him close as the 2 stared out the main control room window as they neared the moon. There, the white hand ship was in view. It was all up to Mini now.

 

**2 more chapters to go, bois!! And I'm just warning you now, there will be some SERIOUS H20Vanoss and MiniCat shipping!**

**Ghost~**

 

 


	16. Chapter 14: Breakout (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MiniLadd goes soloLadd as he sets out to rescue Evan...with a little twist.

**Well, boys. Tomorrow or Sunday will be the FINAL CHAPTER!! ;-;**

 

_Pink sector, loading bay_

 

Mini sighs, stretching and sitting up from his chair. After 5 hours of flying, he had finally arrived in Pink sector.

"Alright. Time to go save Vanoss."

The Britishman grabs a lock-pick from his pocket and races out to the main loading bay, hiding behind one of the many crates. 2 light pink gems were standing guard of more Ruby ships, the same build he arrived in. Mini grabs a sharp piece of wood broken off from a crate and creeps up behind the gems, the short male stabbing it through the back of the left gem's head. The figure glitches and poofs, leaving behind a round gem on the floor. The other gem gasps and faces Mini in anger, only to receive a sharp stab in the nose. She retreats to her gem as well, Mini picking up both stones in his hand. 

"Should I, or shouldn't I?"

The Britishman decides not to, and simply puts the gems in his pocket, carrying on to the labs. He can clearly hear the familiar voice of Vanoss, but the other 2 weren't as clear in his mind.

_ "I know you're behind the breakouts, Evan." _

"What breakouts?"

_ "All your friends in the other 3 sectors broke out. Now, tell me where they are, or the Kitty gets it!" _

"I don't know, OK?! And stop hurting him!"

"E-Ev...p-p-please, t-tell him..."

"Are you kidding me, Wildcat? I don't know!!"

_ "Well, if you don't tell me, your little WildCat will get it even more!" _

"For the last time, I don't know!!"

_ "well, then your friend gets it!" _

"NO!"

A visible high-pitched scream rings out, causing both Evan and Mini to cover their ears to block out the sound. Aquamarine chuckles before flying off in the opposite direction.

_ "that'll teach you to lie to me~" _

Vanoss waits till the blue gem is gone before crawling next to Wildcat.

"Wildcat!"

"...E...Ev...an..."

"I'm so, so sorry that happened. I don't know where our friends are."

"...I...I be...lieve y...ou..."

"Wildcat, just hold on, please. i can't lose you. Not now."

"i...I'm...s...orry..."

"Don't be sorry, Ty...I should have got us out of here by now."

"Tyler!"

Vanoss looks over his shoulder in slight fear and surprise. Mini was standing in front of the bars, eyes wide in shock.

"Mini?"

"What's happening to him?"

"It's his gem thing. It's cracked badly."

"and that's making him glitch out of existence?!"

"Yes!"

"Let's get you outta here."

Mini kneels next to the door lock and uses the lock-pick to get it open. The Irishman races in and kneels on the opposite side of Wildcat, placing a hand on the taller male's cheek. His body was almost completely glitched and warp out of place, and his gem was cracked enough to almost split in 2. His eyes were barely visible, but from what you could see, they were a VERY pale pink, almost white, and filled with tears of pain and sorrow. Mini and Vanoss' eyes were also tearing up at their friend's state.

"Tyler..."

"...Cr...aig..."

"I'm here, Ty...I'm gonna get you out of here, you and Vanoss, back to the others. We'll save you..."

"...pr...prom..ise...?"

Mini smiles weakly and wipes a tear off the taller male's light pink cheek, his tears dropping down from his chin as they rolled down his own cheeks. In Wildcat's barely visible irises, a faint peach glow flickers, the same appearing in Mini's as their focuses lock on each other. 

"Mini? Mini, we should go..."

Vanoss was staring at the 2, now standing.

"...you're in the trance aren't you?" 

Vanoss suddenly had an idea to keep Wildcat alive. It was risky, but it should work.

"Mini!"

"huh? What?"

"You and Wildcat need to combine!"

"What?!" 

"Trust me here!"

"Are you sure it's safe when he's like this?"

"If you're combined with Wildcat, it'll keep him from dissapearing altogether!"

Mini looked back at Wildcat, biting his lip. The taller man was clearly unsure about him, but slowly nodded as permission. Craig sighs and gently leans down, softly pressing his lips on Wildcat's. Despite the fact he couldn't feel anything but actual glitches on his lips, he could see Tyler closing his eyes and gently kissing back. The tall pink male slowly sits up, holding close onto Mini's shoulders for support as the shorter yellow male wraps his arms around his waist. Vanoss only smiles at the sight, reminding him of himself and Delirious. The peach glow emitting brought the Canasian back to reality as he looked over to the new fusion.

"Well? How you two holding up?"

_~~"Better, I guess."~~ _

"Well, let's get outta here. Can you get up?"

_~~"I can try."~~ _ ~~~~

The new fusion, MiniCat, shakingly stands up, wobbling majorly. Vanoss rushes over and supports the taller male from the side before he can fall. 

"Somewhat, yes."

~~~~ _~~"Well, it's hard. Mini's pretty much doing the work of 2 people here whilst Wildcat rests up."~~ _

"Just, take it easy for now, OK? Where did Mini park the ship?"

_~~The main loading bay."~~ _

~~~~Vanoss nods and helps MiniCat into the ship, standing by the exit door.

~~_"Vanoss, what are you doing?"_ ~~

"Just, start flying. I'm gonna set this place alight."

~~_"That's way too dangerous! "_ ~~

"Trust me, here! I know what I'm doing!"

~~_"You better fucking had!"_ ~~

~~~~Vanoss rolls his eyes and summons a fireball the size of a house, throwing it straight at the sector as the ship flies away. Luckily, the doors shut just in time, so Evan didn't go flying into space. But what the 3 didn't know was Aqua watching through the monitors.

_"They're not getting away with this...!"_

The little blue gem loads up a sort of beam-cannon, aiming at the small ship. Upon instant hit, the craft goes off-course and hurtles down to Earth, past the moon.

"Oh, what the fuck?!"

~~_"Hold on, Ev, cause' we're gonna fucking crash!"_ ~~

Evan and MiniCat hold on close to each other in the control room, braced for the crash.

 

  _The Earth's moon, surface_

 

The others saw from the ships what happened, all of them shocked.

~~"Don't tell me that was Mini's ship."~~

_"It was."_

"Vanoss!"

TerrorSnuckle and BasicToonz race to the 2 ships' control rooms, booting up the systems immediently and driving full speed down to Earth. The other gems were in the storage rooms, holding onto various fixed items for dear life.

 

**Well, what a cliffhanger >:3 ya'll have to wait for this weekend!**

**Ghost~**


	17. Chapter 15: Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a race of time back to Earth to save Mini and Vanoss

**well, ladies and gentlemen, the final chapter of book 1! This took forever to write as it's the finale, it's gotta be epic!**

 

_Toronto, Canada_

 

"Anyone see them?"

The crew were all spread out, scanning around for Vanoss and Mini. The ship crashed in a field just outside Toronto, the radius of the remains spreading out to 5 miles with broken pieces of the vehicle dotted around the area. 

_"no."_

~~"Nothing, yet."~~

"Dammit."

~~"Delirious, it'll be fine. We'll find Evan and Mini."~~

"I can't help but worry, you know!"

The short male huffs and heads off to the very back corner, where there were millions of broken glass shards sprinkled around. As he scans the area, he spots a glint of red and gasps quietly

"Vanoss?"

.Delirious kneels down and gently brushes some glass shards away from the floor, careful not to cut his hand on any pieces. There, under the glass, was Evan's red gem. The short male picks the gem up in his hands, tearing up.

"E-Evan..."

_"Is that...?"_

"His gem..."

 _BB_ **(TerrorSnuckle's name, don't judge!)** kneels down next to the short male and hugs him close. Delirious breaks down fully, leaning on the fusions shoulders in massive fits of tears. 

_"It's gonna be OK, Del...we'll fix this..."_

"...I was...THIS close to getting Evan back...! Now, I don't even know if he's ever coming back!"

_"He will come back, don't worry. We won't give up on him."_

"...thank you, Brian, Brock..."

_"No problem, John..."_

Delirious shakingly stands up, the fusion holding him up slightly. from the shoulders. The shorter male slips Evan's gem into his chest pocket, his heartbeat hitting against it slightly.

_"C'mon. Let's go find Mini."_

"Alright."

~~"Ugh, guys? I think I found him."~~

_"Well?"_

~~"...you need to see this."~~

BB picks Del up piggy-back style and races over to the other side of the debris, to where BasicToonz was crouched besides a figure. Rich milk-chocolate hair fading over to silver in a side-swept style covering his left eye ever so slightly from the top. 2 peach-orange gems, A round gem on the forehead and the a rectangular gem on the stomach, were both cracked. a faint beard in the same style as Wildcat's, a peach hoodie with matching vans and navy jeans.

_"Wait...isn't the stomach gem Craig's?"_

~~"It is. But who's is the other's?"~~

"...Wildcat."

_"What? But he wasn't on the list!"_

"They mustn't have put it on so we wouldn't find out! Look at his gem. It's severely cracked. Maybe they did it as a sort of "secret hostage" so if any of us tried to save Evan, he'd be at risk."

~~"Motherfuckers!"~~

_"wait a second...if both gems are cracked, and they're fine when together...what if they can't split?"_

~~"...please say that isn't the case."~~

"...what if it is? What if Mini and Wildcat are stuck together until we can get their gems fixed?"

~~"But, how are we supposed to know that?!"~~

"We might have to sneak back into the sectors for info."

~~"Great.  Just when I thought we were done with space adventures!"~~

_"Well, it'll be worth it to save Craig and Tyler!"_

"...B-"

_"Shut up! Brian, stop. Shut up, Brock! Mini's gone! Tyler's gone too! I know you were close to Mini, but there's no point getting mad at me or Del! I don't care! You shouldn't have let him go alone! it was his own choice, Brian! Well, it was a stupid one! Brian, please! You know what, Brock? FUCK OFF!"_

An orange glow burst off, changing to black and peach as Brock and Brian were flung away from each other. The American crashes into BasicToonz, the Irishman tripping on a wire spread out and crashing to the floor.

"What the hell, Brian?"

"Mini's gone! We could have prevented it!"

"That wasn't our fault! We clearly saw their ship was attacked!"

~~"Both of you, shut up! Brock's right, it wasn't any of our faults!"~~

"You're seriously defending Brock? I can't believe Cartoonz OR Marcel!"

~~"Brian, stop. This is going way too far."~~

"no. This has gone far enough to realise how much of a fool I was to fall for you, Brock."

"What?"

"I thought it would work out. But clearly, we're too different. I'm going home, and I'm taking Craig and Wildcat with me."

The Irishman picks up MiniCat, struggling a little but doing somewhat well, carrying him on his back to one of the Ruby ships.

"Jack, Felix and Daithi, you're with me. I'll drop you guys off in Brighton on the way."

"But, I wanna stay with Lui!"  
"And I'm staying with Mark!"  
"Same here, with Cry!"

"Well, tough shit! Let's go."

The 3 sigh in sync and hug their respective partners before hesitantly climbing into the ship. It takes off instantly, racing into the air. 

"...Brian..."

Brock puts his head in his hands, sobbing loudly, BasicToonz wrapping an arm around the other male. 

~~"It's OK, Brock."~~

"It's not!"

~~"he'll realise how much of a fucking idiot he is for leaving you."~~

"Yeah, sure he will."

~~"Let's just get you home."~~

BasicToonz stands up, holding Brock close bridal-style as he walks back to the main hand ship. Mark, Cry, Del, Lui, Ethan and Tyler join them in the ship whilst Wade, Bob and Ohm take the other Ruby ship. Smitty stands alone in the field, since he's the only Canadian besides Vanoss, and waves the ships off as they soar to America.

 

**Well, there we have it. Book one is now FINISHED! ;-; I actually admit, I'm sad this is finished. But do not worry! Book 2 will come out in the new year, but I'm not sure exactly when. All I can say is ASAP. But until then, I'll see you in the new year...BYE!!**

**Ghost~**


End file.
